Lucy Ship Compilation!
by MrsPuppetEx
Summary: Where I will be posting all of the short stories that I write that involve Lucy in! (I have an obsession with her being with literally EVERY D-Slayer and lots of random crack ships!) DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE SEX AND/OR VIOLENCE! READER BEWARE!
1. NaLu- Refreshing Dip

****Disclaimer****

 **Fairy Tail and its characters are owned by Hiro Mashima!**

 **Have everyone's favorite FT ship! Things are gonna get a little bit steamy ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she stepped into the cool, blue water. The gentle lapping at her feet tickling slightly. She had slipped away from camp for a bit so she could bathe and relax in the water, hopefully losing the tension in her shoulder that had been pulled on their most recent mission. It was just the two of them this time, Happy had gone fishing with Carla for their first date and wanted to spend time spoiling her. Lucy smiled as she stepped into the water, thinking about how cute the little Exceed couple was. Happy was crazy about her, and Lucy was only slightly jealous.

The boy she loved was never going to feel the same. He was just too dense. Natsu never picked up on her feelings, seeming to brush off flirtation as friendly gestures. Everyone in the guild knew that she was in love with him and she hated the pity that she felt when they saw another attempt just go over the head of the clueless Dragon Slayer.

Lucy edged into the lake, allowing herself to float for a while as she let her thoughts run freely. Imagining what it would be like if the pink-haired boy eventually felt the same for her. She imagined his rough hands running over her body, exploring as he drew out her every gasp and moan. His large member, she'd seen him naked many times by "accident" to know he was large, pistoning into her as they both raced to the edge. She was no saint, and knew good sex when she found it. She suspected that sex with Natsu would be the most mind-blowing experience she had ever had.

Shaking away her sexual frustrations she dove under the water and swam to the waterfall across the way, holding her breath until her lungs screamed for air. Lucy pulled herself up onto the small rock ledge along side the waterfall, water still up to her breasts as the nipples puckered from the slight breeze. She stretched out, lounging back as she felt the pent up tension in her muscles melt away. She sighed again, the images in her head playing again. Lucy's hand sneaked down to the blonde curls over her sex, brushing over her clit. She moaned as she pictured Natsu's hand down there. Grabbing her breast and pinching her own nipple, she moaned again. "Natsu…" His name came out on a gasp as she inserted a finger into herself.

That's how Natsu found her, laid out on the rocks in the water, small waves lapping at her nipples. Natsu's dick hardened in his pants at the sight of her touching herself. He wanted her more than anything and feared she only thought of him as a brother. He never deserved her. Every flirtation sent his way, he merely brushed off as just… Lucy. Except now, as he watched her pleasure herself when she thought no one was watching, he wanted nothing but to take her as his own. "Natsu…" His jaw dropped as her voice gasped out his name. She was touching herself to _him?!_

He watched for another moment before gaining courage and stripping himself. He dove into the water, swimming over to her as quickly and quietly as he could. Coming up beside her, his pink hair dripping as he pulled himself to the rock she was on. He reached out and grabbed her other breast, quickly capturing her breath of surprise as he crushed his mouth to hers. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, reveling in the taste of her. Strawberry icing. That was the only thing he could think to describe the delectable strawberry and vanilla taste.

Natsu reached down, pushing her fingers to the side and replacing them with his own, inserting two and circling the bundle of nerves just above the entrance with his thumb. Lucy could only moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. This had to be a dream, she thought. There is no way this was really happening. Except as he rushed her towards her peak, she came over the realization that this was truly happening. She ripped her mouth from his, crying out his name again as her release broke over her.

The slayer moved around, removing his fingers and lining himself up with her entrance. Watching her gasp and shiver as the last waves of her orgasm rippled through her. He locked eyes with her as he slowly buried himself into her up to the hilt. Pausing once it was fully inside, both gasping at the pleasure. Natsu stayed for a moment, allowing her to get accustomed to how large he was. This wasn't his first time having sex and he knew that he was larger than most men. He absolutely didn't want to hurt this gorgeous woman, so he waited until she relaxed again before slowly pulling back, capturing another moan from her with his mouth.

He set a slow pace, never removing his mouth from hers. Cupping her face with one hand and bracing himself against the ledge behind her with his other. Her breathing grew ragged and Lucy's moans gained in volume and pitch. Natsu knew that she was getting close to another peak. He picked up the pace as he sat back on his knees, pumping into her with a new fervor. "O-oh… Yes, gods, yes, Natsu! Give it to me!" She screamed, overtaken with lust.

His hand reached down and pinched her nipple, hard. Lucy's vision went white as she came, screaming for the boy who was just reaching a peak of his own, spurts of warm liquid filling her as his thrusts slowed. Natsu slowly pulled out, pulling the blonde girl to his chest and kissing her softly as she shook from the aftershocks of her climax.

Lucy opened her chocolate eyes to a pair of onyx eyes filled with so many emotions that she couldn't name them all. She smiled as she reached up and touched his cheek, "I love you, Natsu."

Natsu couldn't help but grin cheekily at her admission. This was everything he ever had dreamed for and more. She was finally his and the possibilities were endless. So, underneath the waterfall with water lapping at them to cool their skin from their fiery passion, he leaned down and kissed the girl of his dreams slowly before looking deep into her kind and loving eyes, "I love you too, Luce."


	2. GaLu- Dark Desires

****DISCLAIMER****

 **Fairy Tail and it's characters are owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **Be warned; This story contains BDSM. If the idea of submissive and domination offends you, please skip this particular story!**

 **Wrote this particularly for a reviewer who requested GaLu 3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The forest was dark as the sun set, elongated shadows reaching out like fingers. The sounds of a fight reaching through the evening air as a blonde woman ran at a man with dark black hair. He easily side-stepped, causing her to awkwardly lose her balance, falling on her face.

"Gotta be quicker on your feet than that, Bunny Girl," the man said as he walked over to help the girl to her feet.

She huffed, sticking out her ample chest, she never knew that asking him to train her would be so unusually frustrating. Especially with that nickname. "I have a name, Gajeel," She rolled her eyes.

Gajeel chuckled, "Yeah, I know, Lucy. I like the nickname better though."

Lucy swung her arm, hoping to catch him off guard, falling over again as he grabbed her arm and shoved her backwards. She landed on her ass with a huff of breath, "That fucking hurt."

Gajeel's husky laugh filled the air, the sight of this sexy woman glaring up at him being too much for him to handle. "Maybe you should stay down then," He said with a smirk.

The blonde quickly swept her legs out, catching the slayer in the back of his knees, bringing him down… right on top of her. He put his arms out at the last minute but they had still ended up in a very compromising position with him over her and so close she could smell the iron on his breath. She shivered slightly at the warmth his body brought. Lucy knew he was muscled and sexy, but when he was right above her, she could feel the taut muscles as she was trapped beneath him. He was gruff and strong, and she wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

Gajeel's eyes dropped to her lips as she bit the bottom one and her lashes fluttered slightly. He had wanted to kiss her for a long time now. The Light of Fairy Tail had also been his own personal beacon. She had readily forgiven him for everything that he had done to her and in turn, had saved him from that dark past. He wanted her with everything he had and always was trying to do what he could to make her life easier. That's why they were out here in the first place, she had asked him to help her with hand-to-hand combat and he had never in his life agreed to something so fast. He wanted to be alone with this spunky blonde and, now that he was, he wanted more than just a short sparring session.

Not thinking, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and away from her gnawing teeth. He bit as smoothed his tongue over the plump lip. Taking the chance she gave as she moaned into his mouth and let his tongue war with hers. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down, closer to her, moaning again as his hand began stroking along her hip and up her right breast. He flicked a finger over her nipple, making her shiver again.

Gajeel left her lips and began kissing along her neck down to her collar bone, grazing his sharp teeth along the milky and smooth flesh. He sucked lightly on the swell of her breast as he lazily toyed with the clothed nipple, eliciting gasps and moans from the beautiful blonde girl. She threaded her fingers in his long, raven locks and pulled him back to kiss again, each passing moment becoming rougher and more intense. Gajeel pinched her nipple through the fabric of her sports bra, bringing a light squeak and moan from her again.

"Gajeel, I need it," She gasped against his mouth.

"What do you need, Bunny?" He asked as he raised his head and gazed into her chocolate eyes. "Tell me."

"I need you to fuck me, right now," Lucy said as she bit her lip and trailed her fingers down his taut chest and stomach before tugging on his black shirt.

"That's all I fucking needed. Now you're mine, Bunny Girl," He growled as he picked her up bridal style and walked swiftly to his apartment, trying to ignore her as she kissed and bit his neck.

He walked across the tidy, modern style studio apartment and unceremoniously dumped her on the bed. He shoved her back as she got up and used his magic to chain her in place, pinning her arms and legs away from her and leaving her at his mercy.

Gajeel stripped naked and got on the queen-sized bed with her, pulling her in for another kiss. Leaving her breathless, he again kissed down her neck and collar bone, stopping at the offensive material stopping him from his next goal. He shifted his arm into the silvery scales that came with his magic and used a sharpened claw to rip the sports bra off of her caged breasts, her nipples hardening at the cool air of his apartment. He trailed a claw down her chest, causing Lucy to shiver lightly at the hint of danger it possessed. Her breathing rapidly rising with each passing moment.

The Iron Dragon Slayer swiped his claw along the flesh of her breast, earning him a yip of lust-filled pain. He stooped down and licked the trickle of blood that fell from the small cut, causing Lucy to moan at the feel of his pierced tongue on her flesh. Gajeel repeated the process on the other breast, giving her two cuts that dipped into the V of her chest, his own silent marking of who she belonged to.

He trailed kisses and licks down her stomach, again cutting away the material, giving two small nicks on either hip and grinning wickedly as droplets of blood rose to the surface of her creamy white body. "You like being in pain? You like when I mark you as mine like this?" He asked, his voice husky with lust.

Lucy nodded, her cheeks pink from a faint blush.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes and scratched along her inner thigh, eliciting another yelp of pain from the blonde female in his bed. "You will speak to me when I question you. And from here on, you will call me 'Master' during our play sessions, understood, pet?" He growled the last part, licking the blood from his claw.

Lucy moaned at the sight, "Yes, Master."

The slayer bent down and licked the blood from her thigh and hips, "That's what I like to hear. Now, would you like to be marked as mine, pet?"

The girl moaned again as he trailed his tongue along her thigh, stopping just short of her core. "Yes, Master," She panted.

Gajeel grinned wickedly, she was absolutely the girl for him. He moved to her breasts, pinching a nipple between his fingers hard. He called his magic and felt the metal leave his fingertips as Lucy yipped in pain, he held her in place as he removed his fingers, bending down to lick the blood around her new piercing. The dragon repeated with the other side, smirking at his work. Two shiny bars went through the nipples of Lucy's voluptuous breasts, a small 'G' etched into each of the ball ends.

Lucy looked down at them before looking the man in the eyes with wide, glassy orbs filled with lust.

"Do you like them, pet?" He asked on a purr.

"Yes, Master," Lucy replied, again turning a light shade of pink.

Shifting his scales away, Gajeel lightly touched the newly pierced nipples, pulling moans from the entrapped woman. He moved away, settling himself between her spread thighs. He licked his way along the cut he had made previously and lightly brushed the pierced tongue across her core, bringing a shiver and breathy moan from Lucy. He looked up, "Watch me, take your eyes away and I stop completely. You keep your eyes on mine, pet."

Lucy shivered in anticipation, "Yes, Master." And she watched as he dipped his head, licking straight along her folds, moaning at the erotic sight.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, Gajeel licked and kissed her moist nether regions. She tasted like sweet strawberries and honey, just like she smelled. He thrust his tongue into the tight hole, watching as she almost threw her head back on her moan. He smirked when she realized what she had almost done, she was already becoming the perfect submissive. Eager to please.

He brought a hand up, replacing his tongue with two of his rough fingers and focusing his efforts on the hot bundle of nerves above her entrance. She whimpered and moaned as he thrust his fingers into her, never removing her eyes from his. He saw the moment she shifted and quickly stopped all of his touches, pulling away from her completely and leaving her on the edge. Lucy huffed in annoyance and sexual frustration. He saw the pleading in her eyes, but she never said anything because she knew he wouldn't like that. So she waited.

Gajeel grinned as she sat still, waiting for whatever he planned to do. "You are such a good pet. Not even questioning me. Tell me what you want me to do to you, pet," He ordered, watching the sunny blonde as she squirmed under his gaze.

"I want you to fuck me, Master. Use me how you will," She panted, her brown eyes reflecting her thoughts.

"Ask me to fuck you, pet," He said, positioning his large cock at her entrance, he waited.

"Please fuck me, Master," she pleaded.

With that, Gajeel thrust deep within her in a single stroke, all of the piercings along his large member adding to her pleasure. They both groaned as he bottomed out, all 10 inches buried deep within her hot velvet folds. He waited a moment for her to adjust to his size and then grabbed her hips as he set up a hard and fast pace, his cock pistoning within her.

"O-oh… Yes! Master, fuck me!" She screamed in her pleasure.

He felt her tightening around him and continued the pace, moving a hand over to press against her clit and driving her over the edge. His name rolling off her tongue with moans and gasps. He brought her to peak three more times before he buried himself within her and spurt his hot load deep, shuddering at his release. He used his magic to remove the bindings on her arms and legs then pulled Lucy close as they panted from their activities.

Once her breathing was controlled, Lucy looked over at the deep red gaze of the man who had just rocked her world. She traced a finger over the piercings on his face, feeling the warmth of him through the hard metal. He leaned down and kissed her softly, she sighed contentedly into his mouth.

"So, is this a thing now?" She asked as they pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes.

"I thought that was obvious considering," Gajeel said as he brushed his thumb over her nipple. "These will tell everyone you belong to me, considering my initial is on them," He smirked.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "You put your _name on me?!"_

Gajeel chuckled as he kissed her, "I told you that you belong to me now."

She leaned back and considered for a moment. "Put mine on you."

Gajeel could only stare at her for a moment, "What?"

"You heard me. Put one with my name on it right here," she tapped below his left eye.

"Yours is in a concealed location," He pointed out.

"Fine, give me one there too but on the other side."

He stared at her dumbfounded. "You want it where people can see it? Where everyone will know that you belong to me?" he asked, incredulously.

"Well, yeah because I'm in love with you and I never want to hide it again," she said, leaning into him to give a chaste peck on the lips.

Gajeel flinched, "In love with me?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. _Men are so dense._ "Of course. Why do you think I forgave you so easily? I know we're mates, that's the only explanation to why I forgave you so quickly after you beating me half to death."

He blinked as realization struck. How had he not realized that she was his mate? It made so much sense to him now. His heart soared when she forgave him before, he wanted nothing but to make her happy. He always got pissed off when the flaming idiot or ice pick got too close to her. All the pieces fit into the perfect goddamn puzzle.

"I… I love you too, Bunny," He mumbled, looking away from her.

"So give us our piercings and then we can cuddle before discussing us finding a house because I feel that our dungeon is gonna need to be in a private place so the Rune Knights don't get called on us," She said, giggling as she blushed.

Gajeel chuckled and put his hand on her cheek, "You are the perfect woman for me, Bunny Girl." He kissed her softly. This was going to be the beginning of something beautiful. Or something, anyways.

* * *

 **Sorry if this wasn't the kind of story you all wanted for GaLu, but this is how I imagine Gajeel would be as a lover. I also feel Lucy would be better for him than Levy particularly because her nature would be perfect for a submissive (Yep, went there). Hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. RoLu- This Little Light of Mine

*****DISCLAIMER*****

 **Fairy Tail and it's characters are owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 ** _A/N; This story is quite a lot longer than others and the lemon is fast paced and probably shorter than most would like. I wanted to keep the story short but get in the detail I wanted and am very happy with how this one turned out. I'm almost tempted to turn it into a full series! Let me know what you think about that idea!_**

 ** _Enjoy this RoLu fanfic, my delicate marionettes!_**

 ** _~ MrsPuppetEx_**

* * *

Rogue stepped off the train in Magnolia with his partner and guild master, Sting, just as the sun was setting. The town was pretty but he was missing home already. The mountains were always home to his guild and, in this specific case, their knowledge of the mountains was useful.

The raven-haired man shook his head at the two exceeds who were asking to go shopping, "No. We need to go find out why Makarov asked us to some so that he could speak to us privately. I also want to go see Lucy before we leave on this mission."

Lector flew up and poked Rogue in the face, "You liiiiiike her!"

"Fro thinks so too!" The little green exceed spoke up from his spot on the slayer's shoulder.

"Well we have been dating for almost a year so I hope I like her," Rogue said as he shook his head laughing.

The small group headed to Fairy Tail's guild hall and went straight in. The Sabre's paused at the doorway, this was not usual Fairy Tail fashion. No one was speaking, you could hear a pin drop.

They all looked like they were… sad. _"What the hell?"_ Rogue thought to himself.

He noted that Lucy and the rest of her team weren't there and he felt a little sad about that but shrugged it off before looking over to their master's office. No one stopped him as he bounded up the stairs and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Makarov, the small old man who ran this guild, stood there. Rogue was taken aback, he had never seen the man look so down. His eyes were red rimmed from crying and his wrinkled cheeks were puffy.

Sting scratched the back of his blond head, "Uhh… What's going on, Makarov? Why is everyone so sad?"

The old man shook his head and lead the way into the office, setting up his sound barriers and sat at his desk while the two slayers sat in his guest chairs and the cats made themselves comfortable in their laps.

Makarov cleared his throat," Well… Rogue… When was the last time you spoke to Lucy?"

The Shadow Mage was stunned for a moment. He thought about this then answered, "Well… She said she was going on a mission and that she would call me as soon as she got back. Must have been… A week ago?"

"Sting, you may want to hold him down for a moment," Makarov gestured to the blond. "He isn't going to take this news lightly."

Before the dark-haired slayer could leap to his feet, his companion already held him down. "The fuck is going on, old man?!" He shouted, the usually cool-headed male was becoming desperate now, countless possibilities going through his mind.

"I'm sorry to tell you but Lucy has been kidnapped by a dark guild and hasn't been seen in about two weeks," The small master said, tears in his eyes.

Every muscle in Rogue's body froze. No. No this couldn't be happening. She had called him a week ago. She looked fine… Other than the scratch on her cheek. "Damnit! I knew something was wrong with that call!" He roared after he regained his control.

"Where do we start looking?" Sting asked from his position behind Rogue, his hands on his long-time partner's shoulders.

"She was last seen in the town of Windhelm," Makarov informed them. "Her scent, according to our other slayers, is strong around that town indicating that she is still there."

"Why didn't someone call me before?!" Rogue all but snarled. "I could have helped. You all know what she is to me!"

The other guild master blinked a few times, dumbfounded. "You mean she's…"

"She's my fucking mate," Rogue spat. "I haven't marked her because she wanted to be married first and I was going to ask her on Christmas." The last part he somewhat mumbled, feeling his heart shutting in on itself.

He had lost his most precious possession. His Lucy was out there and alone, probably being tortured. That last thought made his inner dragon roar with hate and rage. Whoever did this was going to die.

The pair quickly made their way to the town of Windhelm after gaining as much information as they could from the guild master. Rogue's mind was going a mile a minute. He felt the pull on his small bond with Lucy and allowed it to pull him across town while Sting followed behind, using a lacrama to pull up the other slayers and inform them of their arrival and what Rogue was doing.

Rogue stopped in front of a large cathedral and scented the air. The smell of blood was thick and his inner dragon recoiled as it noted that the smell was Lucy. He unintentionally took a step back, looking over to his friend with fear in his eyes.

"Sting, she's in there and there's so much blood…"

Sting had never seen his friend so terrified in his life. He looked like a child. Sting gripped his shoulder, "The other's will be here in a minute and we'll figure out a plan. You know as much as anyone that we can't go in blind. We have no idea of the place's layout or where they are keeping her… We don't even know if she's-"

Rogue's growl cut him off. "She's alive, damnit. If I can still feel her, she's alive." The man's red eyes flashed in anger. "Don't say a fucking word more about her being dead or I'll kill _you_."

Frosch hugged his friend's neck, "Fro thinks that Lucy will be okay once we rescue her and then she and Rogue can get married!"

Lector nodded, "Yeah! And then we can all have cake!"

The dark haired slayer looked at the doors to the cathedral without speaking. He was too scared and angry to respond. He wanted Lucy back more than anything.

How could he not have noticed something was wrong? He should have felt it through the tether but he didn't. Maybe because it was thin due to them not having any kind of contact but a few kisses? Rogue sighed inwardly.

It wasn't like he didn't want Lucy in that way, hell every man wanted her in that way. He just wasn't worried about it and they enjoyed each other's company in other ways. She wanted to wait on all of that for marriage and, for her, he was willing to wait until the end of time.

The small tug on the tether let him know that she knew he was close and that he was coming for her. He sent reassurance through the line and felt a dim piece of hope in return.

"There they are," Sting spoke up, pointing to the group of four slayers and the two teams that had tagged along.

Team Natsu, the Raijinshu, and Gajeel stood at the doors of the place where his mate was being held prisoner. The four slayers looked up to where the Sabre's sat on a roof across the street.

The two jumped down and walked over, Rogue tensing as the smell of blood grew. He looked over and noticed the four Fairy slayers were staring at him.

"You're taking this rather well," The small bluenette woman said.

"I'm really not, Wendy. So, if we could just get her the fuck out of there, I would really appreciate it," Rogue said between his teeth.

Natsu, who was usually talkative, simply nodded his head. He didn't know what he would do if Lissana had been kidnapped. Probably destroy anything and everything in his way. However, Wendy was right, he was taking this much better than most slayers would.

"This building has only above, ground rooms," Freed informed. The Rune Mage continued, "There are rooms off the back that are more like jail cells for the nun's rooms. That is likely where Lucy is being held."

The others all nodded. "And how many can we expect in there?" Evergreen asked.

Laxus took a deep breath at the same time as the other slayers. "Like fifteen. It seems they're all in the main room, so we could all take care of them while Wendy, Rogue, and the exceeds go get Blondie."

They all nodded at this plan and split up. Natsu grabbed Rogue's arm before he could walk away, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, we had no way of knowing how you would react and needed to try and get her back before we involved you. We didn't want you to destroy anything and everything. You really are taking this better than we imagined you would.

Rogue snorted, "Yeah, I want to destroy the whole fucking town, but, I won't. I need her back and that would only scare her more. I know Lucy and she would like for me to think things through, not rely on instinct."

That seemed to satisfy the boy as he ran over to join his group at the doors again. Rogue's small group walked around to the back and Lucy's vanilla and lavender scent increased. She was close.

"Ready?" Came Laxus' voice on the wind.

"We're in position," Confirmed Wendy.

Moments later, the sound of fighting filled the evening air. The two slayer's and four exceeds burst in through the back door, Rogue leading the way. He trailed to a small room towards the back and kicked the door open.

Lucy was there, naked, with blood everywhere. She raised her head and smiled but it looked more like a wince. "I knew you would find me…" She rasped, tears coming to her eyes.

Rogue cradled her close and wrapped her in his cloak. He kissed her hair, "Of course I would find you, my stardust. I couldn't lose you when I've only just found you."

Her lifted her bridal style and the small group made their way out of the building and towards the inn they would be staying in. Rogue gently lay his wounded mate on the bed and sat in the chair in the corner while Wendy worked.

He saw her brows draw together when she went over her abdomen. "Was she…" Rogue began, feeling a tensing in his chest. He didn't know what he would do if they had taken Lucy in that way.

"No," The Wind Mage said quietly. "They didn't do that to her. She had some fractured ribs and has lost a lot of blood though."

The slayer sat back in his seat, extremely relieved. The two sat in silence while Wendy worked on the battered woman. The exceeds all sat in a corner, quiet, which was strange for that group of four. He was surprised that none of them had really spoken a word.

Froch perked his head up, "Is Lucy going to be okay, Rogue?"

"Yes," Answered Wendy. "She has you and Rogue to cheer her up, right?"

The little cat walked over to where Lucy was laying and touched her face with his paw, "Yes. Fro loves Lucy and wants her to feel better."

Wendy and Rogue could only smile as the other cats all curled around the woman's body, trying to comfort the sleeping mage. The room lapsed back into silence as the Wind Dragon Slayer used her healing abilities to help Lucy as best she could.

Sometime later, after everyone had checked on the woman and assured Rogue that none of the dark guild members had survived "unfortunately", Rogue sat back in the chair he had pulled to the side of the bed. He was holding Lucy's small hand between both of his own and thinking about how their lives were going to change after this event.

He wouldn't allow her out of his sight again for longer than a day. That meant someone would have to leave their guild. He would never make Lucy make such a decision so he huffed as he thought about what he would tell Sting.

"Keep frowning like that and your face will stay that way."

Rogue's eyes immediately flicked to his mate's smiling brown ones and he felt his whole body relax. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I thought I was going to lose you." His voice was shaking slightly.

Lucy smiled, "Nah, can't get rid of me that easily, Lord Vader."

He chuckled at her, "Oh but I had to save you, Padame. What would life be like without you?"

"Really boring, that's for sure."

Rogue's smile wavered for a moment and Lucy caught it, "What's wrong?"

He could never keep anything from her. He sighed, "I can't be away from you for more than a day ever again, Lucy. I don't think I can handle it."

Her sweet smile bloomed once more, "Then don't. I already told my master that I would be leaving Fairy Tail at some point. I knew that you would want me to stay with you once we did eventually get married and I didn't want you to leave your guild for me. Besides, I can always visit them whenever I want to."

This was his woman, always putting others before herself. She was willing to give up her guild to be with him. He didn't know what to say. Wait a moment, yes he did. He rummaged around his pocket for a moment before holding the item out to the Celestial Spirit Mage.

She gasped, "Rogue, is that…" She trailed off at a loss for words.

He smiled at her, "Yes, I want you to marry me, Lucy." He pulled the sparkling ring out of the box. It was silver with a large black diamond in the center circled by pale blue stones. The blue stones seemed to brighten the color of the diamond, reflecting color within it like stars in the night sky.

Rogue got down next to the bed and held her hand in his own, "Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in her chocolate eyes and she nodded vigorously, "Yes!"

After placing the ring on her finger, Rogue was pulled onto the bed, her above him and kissing him passionately. Her scent filled him to the brim, happiness reverberated off both mages. Their tongues raged war before they pulled away panting. Neither wanting to stop but both knowing their need to.

"When?" Rogue asked her as she settled next to him, eying the ring on her finger.

She sighed happily, "Christmas."

He rose a brow at her, "That's in like a week."

Lucy snorted in an unladylike manner, "Mira threw together her own wedding in two days. Who knows how amazing ours will be with a whole week. Especially with Yukino and Kinana helping her."

He sighed in defeat, she had a point. Those three were hell on wheels when it came to parties of any kind. "Alright. Christmas it is."

"At Sabretooth." She added.

"At Sabretooth," He agreed, not wanting to argue with his hard-headed fiancé.

A week later, the two were wed in front of both of their guilds and guests from many other guilds like Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. Even Princess Hisui showed up with her small court at her side. Everyone danced and laughed and, when Lucy had her guild mark changed to Sabretooth, cried.

The newly weds made their way to the resort that would be their home for the next two weeks, their honeymoon being a gift from their guild master, Sting. Their other gifts would be left in their new home that was bought for them as a gift from all of Fairy Tail, waiting for their return.

Rogue sat on the king-sized bed in their quiet hotel room. They had spent the day at the casino and Lucy had won them quite a lot of money, meaning they wouldn't have to take jobs for at least two months. He was lounging in a pair of gym shorts and no shirt, flipping through channels on the lacrama tv.

He glanced over as the bathroom door opened and the remote clattered to the floor. His wife stood there in pitch black lace and nothing more. Little ribbons of pale blue wove through the material and up her sides, connecting the bra to the thong.

His breath caught in his throat as she swayed over to him and he visibly gulped.

"So, _husband_ ," She emphasized the word as she traced a finger up his bare arm. "There's one more thing we need to do to make the world know that I belong to you."

He looked up at her with hunger in his red eyes as she straddled his thighs. "Lucy…" He groaned softly.

The blonde peppered kissed along his shoulder and neck making him shiver slightly. He used all of his control to not just ravish her then and there. He wanted her to enjoy their first time, hell every time.

Rogue ran his hands down her waist, settling them on her hips and drawing circles with his thumbs as she kissed and licked at his neck. He leaned back against the headboard, fighting his urges.

Lucy looked up at him, "Do you want me, Rogue?"

He hissed out a breath as she ground her hips against his before he locked his hands around her, stilling her motions. "If you keep that up, you'll see how much I want you and I really don't want it to be fast our first time," He ground out through his teeth.

She giggled softly and leaned in to nip his ear, "Rogue, I'm not a virgin and you know this. I only wanted to wait for marriage with _you_ because I knew you would have trouble trying to stop from marking me. Now that we're married, there is no problem." She licked up his pulse point, biting in and causing his control to snap.

He flipped their positions quickly, making her yip as he came on top of her, kissing her hard and deep. He swiped his tongue over her bottom lip and dove in the moment she granted him entrance, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Rogue wasted no time in literally ripping the lingerie off of her slender yet busty body. She gasped in surprise as he palmed a breast and roughly pulled on a nipple, making her moan softly against his mouth. He kissed his way to her neck, leaving love marks all over her.

As he sucked on her pulse point, his hand trailed down to her core, finding it soaked and ready for him. He slid a finger up her slit making her moan in response.

"Oh… Rogue…"

Her fingers tangled in his hair as he made his way to her left nipple, suckling and biting it, causing her back to arch up against him. He gave a growl of approval and thrust a finger into her molten core. His pace never slowed as she thrashed and moaned beneath him from his onslaught.

Rogue inserted a second finger into her and used his thumb to toy with the bundle of nerves above her entrance. She shook and gasped, clenching around his fingers, her eyes closed tightly as pleasure took over her body. His tongue and teeth alternating between her pert nipples were only adding to the feelings of euphoria.

"Ro-Rogue… I'm… I'm gonna…" She moaned and shook with each word.

He growled, picking up the pace of his thrusting fingers, "Cum for me, Lucy. Let go."

He bent down and bit harder on her nipple, making her breath hitch and her body lock up as her orgasm overtook her. Everything went blank as there was only pleasure and her screaming his name over and over again. His inner dragon roared along with her, yelling at him to claim his mate.

Wasting no time, Rogue positioned himself at her entrance, looking down as her body was still visibly shaking from her climax. He entered her slowly, making both of them moan. A thin sheen of sweat covered her perfectly milky complexion, nerves twitching all over her.

Twin groans filled the air as he bottomed out within her. He gasped for breath at the feeling, "Fuck. You're so tight, Lucy."

He leaned down and braced himself on his elbows, capturing her mouth with his own. He kissed her as he slowly pulled out of her only to roughly thrust back into her velvety folds. She gasped into his mouth as he set up a pace that way, slow retreat followed by a hard thrust.

He relished every gasp and moan that came from his mate, each one making his pride swell that only _he_ could elicit such sounds from her. Only _he_ could give her this type of pleasure. Only _he_ would ever again claim her as his own.

He roared as his thrusts picked up in pace, the sound of flesh hitting flesh accompanying their grunts and moans. He nipped roughly on the side of her neck as her nails dug into the flesh of his back, breaking skin and egging him on. He growled loudly, knowing she was getting close as her moans picked up in volume.

Rogue thrust faster than before, bringing him up to the edge along with her. On a loud growl, he sunk his teeth into her flesh and released into her both magic and his seed. "Rogue!" She screamed as her sex contracted against his member, her nails leaving a mark of their own on the soft flesh of his back.

His magic flowed for a moment longer, entwining with her own and pulling a little piece of her light into the dark of his soul. He retracted his sharp teeth from her neck, licking the blood from the wound as it already began to heal.

Rogue nuzzled her hair for a moment then pulled out of her, pulling her onto his chest as he rolled over. He stroked her back as she hummed in pleasure and happiness. She was his now, in every sense of the word. She held a piece of his magic and her held a piece of hers.

He smiled down at his sleeping mate and felt the light of her magic encompass his whole heart and soul. That one small spark of light was drowning out the blackness that he held within him and for that alone, he would be forever grateful to her.

She was the candle to light his path, the stars in his dreary night. She would always be the light to his dark and he the dark to her light. Her protector, his salvation. He would stop anyone from ever hurting her again and she would always be there if the darkness ever attempted to overtake him.

He loved this woman with everything he had within him. He would do anything for her and knew that she would do the same. He had finally found his balance, and he was never letting that light that was Lucy fade out.

* * *

 _ **A/N; Like I said before, I'm tempted to make this a series. Maybe once I close off 'Shocking Twist' or my 'Viewer's Story'. Always tell me what you guys are thinking about these kinds of ideas! Much love!**_


	4. MarLu- Family

*****DISCLAIMER*****

 _Fairy Tail and it's characters are owned by Hiro Mashima._

* * *

 **A/N;** _Why do I love the Mard Geer / Lucy pairing so friggin' much? I love the idea of her being able to bring out the softer side of emotionless people, I guess. I'm even debating on making this one a full series at some point! Let me know what you think about that!_

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoy this one, my delicate marionettes!_**

 ** _~ MrsPuppetEx_**

* * *

The blonde bombshell nearly screamed in frustration. She, instead, settled for slamming her head against her desk and staying like that.

She shifted when she felt hands on her shoulders and looked up into the "so dark they're basically black" purple eyes of her husband. His bored looking face was slightly concerned over her actions and he tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong, Lucy, my love?"

Lucy sighed. "I can't get over my writer's block." She stayed with her head on the gorgeous onyx desk and let out a groan.

"Come," Her husband told her, tugging on her shoulders. "I've something to show you, my Queen."

"Mard," She argued. "I'm really not in the mood for your antics."

Mard Geer rose an elegant brow at her in a rare show of amusement. "That's too bad because you're stuck with me which means you're stuck with my antics."

How had she ended up married to such a sarcastic asshole? Oh, right, he was a demon. The king of them, actually.

She'd agreed to marry him to save her world and, honestly? She'd fallen in love with him. He was more soft and caring than she would have expected of a demon.

He took care of her and constantly showered her with gifts and affections. Though, the latter was usually questionable as they could be anywhere from showing her his torture room (never again) to taking her to see Fairy Tail (only once a month).

She let out a sigh in resignation. He would only persist until she gave up anyways and she would prefer to keep her clothing on, thank you very much.

Mard had a strange habit of stripping her and forcing her to walk around the castle for days at a time if she disobeyed him. She was most definitely _not_ interested in doing that with Jackal around. The damn fox demon was annoying enough as it was without her having the disadvantage of being naked.

Lucy groaned as she got to her feet and laced her fingers with that of the Demon King. His eyes flashed with his victory and he tugged her along, out of her office.

They walked the obsidian and hellstone halls of the castle. She loved the mixture of reds and blacks that made up their home. The hints of gold here and there along with the artwork that she'd requested be acquired had made the place a mix of her and her husband.

She truly did love Mard. Yes, he'd done despicable things before, but he'd told her himself that if he'd had someone to show him that there was light even in the darkness of his heart then he would have never done those things.

He was very attentive to her needs, always anticipating her mood swings from her current state. He did anything and everything he could to make her life easier and show that, although he was wore an expressionless mask, he cared for her deeply.

They stopped in front of a door next to their bedroom and she turned to raise a brow at him. "Our room is over there," She said, gesturing to the larger doors at the end of the hall.

His lips twitched, "We're going into this room. I told you I had something to show you."

Lucy blew out a breath through puffed up cheeks. He was so annoying sometimes. "Why here?"

"Because I said so," He said simply. "Now close your eyes."

The blonde rolled her chocolate eyes but nonetheless closed them.

She heard a door open and felt Mard's strong hands on her shoulders, nudging her through the now open doorway. She allowed herself to be guided into the room and stood, waiting for him to give her the okay to open her eyes.

The moments ticked by and she felt him nuzzle her hair. "Okay," He said. "Open your eyes, love."

Lucy gasped as she took in the room. A cradle made of onyx inlaid with gold etchings in brilliant designs that showcased the spirits of the zodiac lay in a corner. A mobile with planets hung above the crib, shining ever so lightly.

She pressed a hand to her pounding heart as she saw the other fixings of a nursery in the room. Changing table, rocking chair, dresser, a large pile of stuffed animals that looked vaguely like some certain demons she knew.

Lucy turned to her husband with confusion in her eyes. "But… we can't…"

Mard pressed a kiss to her lips and actually smiled the slightest bit. "Why do you think you've been so moody as of late?"

The Celestial Mage was taken aback. What? She was just going through some hormone something or other… wasn't she?

"I spoke with Zeref and he was more than willing to oblige since you were the one to bring Mavis back to him," Mard said as his smile stayed on his face.

Realization dawned on Lucy. She pressed one hand to her stomach and one to her mouth. "You… You mean I'm…"

"We're going to be parents, my dear Queen."

Lucy's eyes went wide and she jumped into her husband's arms, tears flowing freely. She'd accepted long ago that she would never have children when she was turned immortal.

Ten years. She'd been here ten years and she was fine with just the love that her demon showed her. She was perfectly fine not having children if it meant she could stay with this attentive and caring man.

Now… Now she would finally have the one thing she'd always wanted more than anything in her life. A family.


	5. GrayLu - Christmas

**A/N;** _GrayLu was requested by TheLazyReader so this one is for you, doll! (Song is The Christmas Song by Owl City)_

* * *

 _ **Enjoy, My Delicate Marionettes!**_

 _ **~ MrsPuppetEx**_

* * *

 **~It's Christmas and we walk alone~**

* * *

Lucy snuggled into her fur coat as she wandered Magnolia's park. The snow was falling thickly this Christmas Eve and the white particles were already stacked halfway to her knees.

She absentmindedly rubbed her puffy eyes with a gloved hand. This wasn't how she'd imagined to be spending the holiday, but here she was.

Alone. Again.

The blonde sat on a bench overlooking the frozen lake and sighed as she tilted her face up to the sky. Frozen flakes fell onto her and cooled the heated and angry red of her cheeks.

She found her mind going back to what had brought her out here, alone. Natsu. He'd broken up with her. On Christmas- fucking- Eve.

 _"I'm sorry, Luce,"_ He'd said. _"It's just that I realized after Lisanna came back that she was my mate…"_

A fresh wave of tears came from the thoughts and Lucy curled her legs up onto the bench with her knees to her chest as she sobbed of a broken heart.

* * *

 **~Two strangers with no one to miss us~**

* * *

Gray exited the guild after arguing with the flaming idiot. He didn't see what he had done wrong. Breaking up with someone on a holiday was not cool in the absolute slightest. He'd really hurt Lucy and didn't seem to care.

The Ice-Make Mage made his way through town, in search of his blonde friend. His heart was breaking at the thought of her being so emotionally hurt.

The usually laid back male was extremely worried for Lucy out in this storm. He knew she wouldn't go home for fear of someone finding her there and so, he thought of the next best place to find her; the park.

She would be there, he knew. It was the best place to see the stars and she'd drug him there many a night to look up at the constellations. Those times when it was just them, he cherished within his heart.

Gray had made a deal with Natsu in the beginning that he wouldn't move on the Celestial Mage because Natsu had been sure that she was his mate. Now? Now the matchstick had fucked up majorly and Gray only hoped he could help Lucy and possibly show her that he was better than Natsu.

Gray felt the snow falling thicker every second, coming almost to his knees. He would need to get her home soon or she would risk getting sick or stuck out in the middle of this storm. He cared about her too fucking much to let her be alone this Christmas.

He reached the park as the storm picked up more, wind blowing harshly against his thin jacket and snow sticking to every part of him. As an ice mage, it didn't really bother him, but the depth of the snow was giving him trouble as he made his way to the lake in the furthest reaches of the park.

* * *

 **~On our own~**

* * *

Gray needed to get to Lucy. He needed to make sure she was safe.

Her bench was near and he squinted to try and see through the flurry. Barely making out the shape of flying gold hair and a form slumped on a bench, Gray trudged to her.

* * *

 **~Out in the cold~**

* * *

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned her head to see someone approaching her. She made out the shape of Gray in his thin jacket, slowly making his way towards her. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Gray?" Her tone was slick with confusion. "What are you doing out here?"

His blue eyes narrowed at her, "I could ask you the same thing. Come on, I'm taking you home."

Lucy struggled against his grip as he attempted to drag her through the storm. "No!" She yelled over the howling of the wind. "I can't go home or someone might come looking for me! I don't want to see anyone!"

Gray's heart broke more as he saw hot tears spill out of her beautiful eyes. His gaze softened, "I'll take you to my house then. No one will look for you there."

The blonde seemed a little unsure but nodded as she reached up and pulled his hand off of her shoulder and held it in her own, firmly so as not to lose him in the storm.

* * *

 **~Trudging onward~**

* * *

They stumbled into Gray's house just as a particularly heavy gust of wind came through. Gray roughly closed the door and turned the lock before kicking off his boots.

Lucy stood there, unsure of what to do. She'd never been in Gray's house before and though it was warmer than it was outside, it was still too cold for her to take off her jacket and not get sick.

After watching her shuffle for a minute in the doorway, Gray realized it was probably too cold for her in the house and lit his fireplace for likely the first time in the four years he had lived in the house. "You should be okay by the fire," He told Lucy.

She nodded and stripped off her snow gear, leaving her in thermal leggings and a knitted sweater dress in a navy blue that clung to her curves. The necklace that Natsu had given her the previous Christmas was on her neck and when she noticed it, she ripped it off, snapping the silver clasp.

Lucy walked over to the fire and glared down at the ivory carving of a dragon. It disgusted her to look at it.

Gray watched as she tossed the gift into the fire, an almost smug feeling filled his chest at the sight. He really did love this woman with everything he had. He just needed to find the words.

* * *

 **~Braving the harsh winter storm~**

* * *

Gray sighed and looked for some cups as he set a kettle on the stove for tea. How would he word this to her without her feeling like he was taking advantage of her fragile state?

He wanted to save her Christmas…

That's it! The gift he'd gotten her! Perfect!

He made his way to the bedroom after setting the tea on the table in front of Lucy who'd taken a spot on his couch. He needed to grab the gift he'd bought for her so many years ago. Gray had held onto it because he felt that he might one day have a chance to gift it to her and make it mean more than a simple gift from a friend.

This was his chance.

* * *

 **~I don't have anyone at home to talk to~**

* * *

Lucy looked down at the box that Gray had set in her lap with confusion. "What is this, Gray?" She asked, looking over to him as he sat on the other end of the couch.

He gave his signature smirk that she'd always found sexy. "It's a gift."

"Yes," She said quietly. "But why?"

"Because it's Christmas," the raven haired male said, raising a brow at her.

Lucy sighed as she removed the icy blue ribbon that held the simple white box closed. When the lid was removed, she gasped. There, nestled in the tissue within, was the most beautiful necklace. It was a star that appeared to be made of some kind of ice-like glass and attached to a simple black cord.

With trembling hands, Lucy held it up to the firelight to see the light refract within the piece. It was gorgeous.

"Gray," She said softly, wonder in her voice. "It's beautiful."

"So are you."

* * *

 **~And you don't have anything to do~**

* * *

Gray smiled gently at the blonde as a blush rose in her cheeks. He wasn't lying, to him she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen with drops of melted snow in he gossamer hair, firelight illuminating her pale skin, and the tiniest smile gracing her pink lips.

"Lucy," He started. "Natsu didn't deserve you. He played games with your heart and, even when he knew you weren't his mate, he stayed with you and allowed you to grow attached to him."

Her sweet bourbon eyes welled with fresh tears, "I want to hate him, but I can't. He broke my heart, Gray."

Gray pulled her into his arms and hugged her to his chest, breathing in her vanilla and honey scent. "Lucy, I…" He trailed off, unable to finish. What if she denied him?

Lucy pulled back slightly, "What is it, Gray?"

He pulled himself together. He had to do this or he would never know. "I've been in love with you since we met, Lucy."

Her eyes went wide and she pulled away further. Gray nearly flinched at the loss of contact.

* * *

 **~So, I'll spend my Christmas with you~**

* * *

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Her voice was shaky.

"I made a promise to Natsu," Gray admitted. "I wouldn't get in the way because he believed you were his mate. I couldn't take that away from either of you. But tonight when he… When he did that to you in front of the whole guild, I just couldn't keep my emotions in check. I needed for you to know how I felt…" He trailed off, looking away towards the fire.

He'd put it all out there in the open and now he was just waiting for the rejection that he knew was coming. Gray mentally prepared himself for her to walk to his door, put her gear back on, and leave.

When he felt a soft hand on his cheek, he was stunned and turned to look at the woman he'd just poured his heart out to. She had an unreadable emotion in her eyes.

"I know now why I never could give myself fully to Natsu," Lucy said softly. "I loved him, yes, but I could never give him my all. Every time I kissed him, I had a strange feeling in the back of my mind that something was missing. Now I know what it was."

* * *

 **~I'll spend my Christmas with you~**

* * *

Before Gray could question her, she'd leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to his own. He sat there, stunned as he warm lips moved over his colder ones. His blue eyes went wide a moment before he responded, moving his hands up to her waist and pulling her closer to him, kissing her back softly.

Gray poured all of his love and passion into the kiss, attempting to make up for every missed moment or bygone opportunity that he'd had in the past to do what he was doing right now. In this single moment, he wished to show Lucy that he could give her everything she wanted and more, or he would die trying.

Her lips parted on a sigh and Gray used that chance to tangle his tongue with her own, deepening the kiss with a soft passion. She shifted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand still holding the necklace he'd given her.

Neither thought about the problems that plagued them or broken hearts. Neither noticed the raging storm outside. In these few precious moments, all that mattered was the other person.

Gray broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Lucy's, attempting to catch his breath. He nearly smirked at the flush on her cheeks and her slightly swollen lips.

"I love you, Lucy," He whispered to her softly.

Her smile brightened the room considerably. Her heart soared at the realm of new possibilities that just opened. "I love you too, Gray," She whispered just as quietly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **~It's Christmas and we're in love~**

* * *

 **A/N;** _I will accept requests for Lucy pairings or any ideas for stories, however, I will not be writing Yuri as I'm really not into that kind of writing. Give me ideas!_


	6. BixLu- Bad Dates Gone Right

**A/N;** _Some BixLu as requested by my amazing marionette_ **hanami2510!**

* * *

 **I do accept requests although I can't say when the pairing will be written and/or posted!**

* * *

 **Enjoy, my delicate marionettes!**

 **~ MrsPuppetEx**

* * *

Lucy looked across the table at her date. Mira must be joking was all she could think. There was no way this was the date she'd set her up on. Someone was playing a strange joke on her because there was no way she was on a date with Bickslow of all people.

To be fair, Bickslow was thinking the same thing as he was sitting across the table in one of the nicest restaurants in Magnolia. When Laxus had mentioned that Mira wanted him to go on a date with one of her friends, he didn't think the she-demon would set him up with the sweet, innocent Celestial Mage. Who would be crazy enough to set her up with his perverted and creepy ass? Apparently Mira was.

They both sighed heavily inwardly, this was going to be one awkward evening.

Lucy tried her best to be polite, "So, what did Laxus tell you to get you here?"

Bickslow couldn't help but grin, of course she would try to make the best of a weird situation. "All he said was Mira wanted me to take a friend of hers out because she had a crappy love life," He leaned forward with his elbows on the table. "So, Cosplayer, you have a crappy love life?" He grinned his signature smile with his tongue lolling out of his mouth, revealing his guildmark.

The blonde puffed out her cheeks in an annoyed breath. Crappy didn't begin to describe the disaster that was her love life, and Mira knew it. She'd taken up Jet on an offer for a date at one point after Levy and Gajeel had gotten married and she had to call in help to carry the man home because he'd begun crying and drank so heavily that he'd passed out in the same restaurant she sat in now with the Seith Mage.

After that, she'd taken up Freed on a date and it'd been so boring she could cry. Sure, he was a good friend who she could discuss books with endlessly, but she really didn't want to basically be pulled back into the high society life that she'd left years ago. And that's what Freed basically screamed, high society.

Let's not forget the time she'd gone out with Warren. Why? She'd been curious as to why he would ask her out. The date had been… Interesting. However, she would really not recommend going out with a telepath as it was one of the more awkward dates she'd attended. He'd only communicated through her mind and when he picked up her discomfort, had made excuses and left her alone. With the bill.

Lucy grimaced, "I could tell you story upon story about those dates but it's really not appropriate on a date with someone else. I'm just hoping not to add this to my crappy dates with guys from our guild." That last part was true. She was hoping with Bickslow's humor, she would have a decent story to tell for once.

The blue and black haired man tilted his head to the side and amusement danced in his eyes, he'd left his visor at home to hopefully freak out Mira's friend. Too bad he knew it wouldn't bother Lucy. "I guess I'll have to remember to ask you if it makes the top of the 'crappy dates' list when I walk you home," He said honestly.

The busty blonde hummed as she picked at her food. This was going to be an interesting evening, that much was for sure. Why Mira and her mate had set the two up was beyond her. She was thought to be innocent and Bickslow was… well, Bickslow. He was a snarky pervert.

When she'd found out they would be eating at this restaurant for the date, she hadn't really been too happy. She thought the food was sub-par for the price. And, if she were to be so bold, Lucy really preferred one of the dozen cafes in town, or even the food stalls in the market square. She preferred to have more casual dates and that's where everyone before had completely misread her.

Being from high society, the guys she usually dated tried to pull her back into that life and it did more harm than good. Lucy had left that life for a reason and she was totally done with people trying to force the fancy stuff onto her. It just made her… Uncomfortable.

She sighed and continued picking at her food which made Bickslow furrow his brow. Was she not having a good time already? Surely, he hadn't done anything wrong. Not yet anyways. They'd traded a few words, he'd made her laugh. So what was wrong?

He dug into his memory about the blonde across the table from him. Something clicked. Duh. She'd left the life of wealth and she was really uncomfortable in a setting that talked of money. She'd probably already be labeling the date as bad from the location alone.

That could be fixed.

Bickslow tossed some jewel on the table and stood which draw her attention. Was he leaving already? Maybe she'd have time to get some cleaning done at home before sleep if the date was over already.

"Tired of me already?" She teased with a forced smile.

The tall man didn't respond but pulled her to her feet, "Come on, Cosplayer, I know of a place that'll be better than here. I don't know what Mira was thinking of choosing this place to eat when its obviously not either of our scene."

His comment made Lucy tilt her head in confusion as she was led through the restaurant to the door. He'd picked up on her discomfort? Why did he even care? Where would they be going?

The Stellar Mage decided she would roll with it. When was the last time she'd had something happen that was so spontaneous? Fuck it. Time to just let Bickslow lead and see where this date would go.

They kept up light conversation as they walked, neither noticing how Bickslow still held Lucy's hand firmly in his own while they walked. He made her laugh with stories of how Mira would call at the most random times during missions to scold Laxus on something or other.

"There's no way she called just to yell at him for leaving his dirty underwear on the floor of the bathroom during an S-Class mission," Lucy exclaimed while she giggled like a fool. That sounded too much like Mira, though. She absolutely would do something like that.

Bickslow chuckled, "She has and does, constantly. That woman is probably the sole curator of most of my jokes these days."

They wandered into a part of town Lucy hadn't been to before because it was known for crime. She was tough, but she was still female and was wary of such places. Without even thinking about it, she moved closer to Bickslow.

"So," She started. "Where are we going, oh mighty date of mine?"

The soul thief snorted at her comment. "There's a really good takeout place here near the docks and I figured we could see if any of the manatees are out tonight."

"Manatees?!" Lucy practically squealed in excitement. She loved the beautiful creatures. They were gentle and calm.

Bickslow took note of her reaction to the idea of seeing the animals, for what reason, he couldn't say. The way she began skipping along, swinging his arm after his declaration made him smile to himself. This was actually beginning to be a good date, in his mind. Lucy was smart and witty, those things he'd known before because she always had a comeback for one of his many pickup lines he'd tested on her at the guild.

She was beautiful, though he wouldn't admit it in any other words than "hot" or "fine". She was really just inherently beautiful both inside and out. With her big, expressive brown eyes and her golden hair that seemed to glow with an ethereal air about it that would make the sun itself jealous.

Her kind heart that would forgive anyone in an instant no matter how heinous their crimes. Hell, she'd been the first to forgive the Raijinshuu for their involvement in Fantasia. And she'd given him one hell of an ass whooping if he was to be honest with himself. Sure, she'd had her spirit with her, but he had his babies, so wouldn't that make them even?

Did he like Lucy? Yeah, he did. Bickslow had appreciated her from across the guild so often that he had developed a way to do so without anyone noticing, which wasn't hard when someone wore a visor like he did. If he sat on the side of the Thunder Legion's table that was closer to the guild doors and angled his head right, he could watch her and look bored at the same time. It worked for him.

The Seith mage never imagined himself on a date with the bubbly blonde and he had been surprised to see her sitting at the table in the restaurant that Mira had set up for his date. Pleasantly surprised, that is. He wasn't going to tone down who he was for her sake and it didn't seem that Lucy cared about that. She seemed to be having a good time now as they sat on the docks and tossed bits of egg roll to the manatees and fish that circled below.

"So," Bickslow began as Lucy's chiming giggle filled the night air. "Is this going on the crappy dates list, Cosplayer?"

She sent him a sideways glance, "If you keep calling me that godawful nickname then it might."

This brought a chuckle from the Seith Mage, "Not my fault you like to dress up."

Lucy screeched in frustration, "It was one time! And it was for a competition!"

"What about that time you danced for Gajeel?" He asked with his pervy grin.

Lucy huffed, "Fine, twice. Just twice. Let the damn thing go."

Bickslow hummed and put his finger to his chin as if in thought. "Nah," He said and laughed when she gave him a good shove to the shoulder.

"You're such a jerk," She grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

On a whim, Bickslow turned to his date with a giant grin, "Jerk? Would a jerk give you the chance to swim with a manatee?"

Before Lucy could ask what he meant, he'd wrapped an arm around her waist and tilted them both into the waters below. Lucy sputtered when she broke the surface and let out a screech, "Bickslow, you ass! Do you have any idea how much this outfit cost?" She slapped his arm.

Bickslow laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'll buy replacements for it, going on so many S-Class missions with Laxus means I can afford it."

Lucy felt heat rise to her face at the close proximity to the man and tried to shove him away.

"Look below us, Cosplayer."

She stopped struggling and gasped when she saw the manatee that had swum underneath the two mage's bodies. It was just wandering around in circles beneath their feet. "Wow…" Lucy said breathlessly.

Bickslow kept his eyes on the blonde in his arms, "Yeah, wow." He grinned when Lucy locked eyes with him and a blush worked its way to her cheeks.

Without thinking, Bickslow took a chance and kissed her. If she pushed him away, he could play it off as a joke even if it would hurt his pride to do so. When Lucy's arms wrapped around his neck and she responded to the kiss, Bickslow was surprised. Their lips worked together as they floated in the sea, a manatee gracefully swimming beneath them, and the moon shining high above their heads.

Lucy didn't know what came over her to kiss him back. She hadn't expected him to kiss her to begin with. But, gods, his kiss was addictive. His soft yet firm lips pressed against her own were at odds with the man she knew from the guild. She was seeing Bickslow in a new light and she actually liked this side of him.

So, when his tongue flicked across her bottom lip, she parted for him. His skilled tongue wrapping with her own and his hands pulling her closer to his hard body. She locked her fingers in the blue and black hair that was as soft as a birds down.

Never had Lucy thought that the most mind blowing kiss of her life would be with the perverted Seith Mage. Her toes practically curled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The dark and mysterious taste of him filled her senses and brought her to a place she'd never been before.

They broke apart, gasping for air. Bickslow grinned like a fool, "Well, guess we should get you home, it's getting late."

Lucy nodded dumbly. Her brain couldn't find a way to form words.

Bickslow climbed up onto the dock and reached down for her outstretched hands giving her enough of a tug so she stumbled back into his arms. He chuckled at the flush of her cheeks from both embarrassment and the remnants of the kiss. He swiped a thumb across her bottom lip and suppressed a groan when she shivered against him.

Stepping back, he slung an arm over her shoulders and guided her back towards where he knew her apartment was, "You're probably freezing, let's get you home, Cosplayer."

Lucy couldn't find it within herself to complain about the nickname and allowed him to guide her home silently. Her thoughts were filled with the kiss they'd shared before. Who knew that he could kiss like that? He could easily have told her to strip right then and she probably would have in an instant. That's how much he'd affected her.

They arrived back at her apartment and he walked with her to her door. Lucy opened the door and turned to her date. "So…" She began, uncertain what to say.

"So," He echoed. "Would you want to go out again on Friday?" He asked on a whim. Surely she wouldn't agree to it. He was a pervert and she was far too innocent to want to be seen with him.

Lucy felt herself brighten at his question, "I'd like that." She smiled up at the large man in her doorway.

Bickslow found himself smiling back at her, "Cool. So, uhh… maybe 6?"

"6 works for me," The blonde replied.

They both shuffled their feet nervously. Both wanting to spend more time together but neither saying anything. Lucy was the one to break. She grabbed the front of his still wet shirt and pulled him down as she rose to her toes and crashed her lips to his.

Bickslow immediately responded with equal fervor. He wouldn't have tried for another kiss and was happy that she'd taken the step so he could taste that bittersweet taste that was purely Lucy. He gripped her hips a little too roughly to prevent himself from feeling her up, he didn't want to go too far.

Her moan nearly snapped his self control but it was the words that followed that made Bickslow think he was living in a dream. "Stay the night."

He pulled away from the gorgeous blonde and gazed into her chocolate and honey eyes, "Are you sure?"

Lucy didn't know but at that second, she knew what she wanted. And whether or not it was a good idea later, she would worry about those consequences as they came. She nodded and with a small smile said, "Definitely on my list of 'fantastic dates'."

Bickslow dipped his head to kiss her again, "And how long is that list?"

Lucy giggled as she pulled him into her apartment and pushed him back against the door, "However long you decide to make it."

* * *

 **A/N;** _Did I nail it? I enjoyed writing this one, actually! I thought about writing in the lemon buuuuuuuuut the way it ended was too sweet, don't you think? Lots of love!_


	7. RuLu- Master and Pet

**A/N;** _Okay so this one is a bit rough with the lemon. If you aren't into BDSM at all, please skip this story. I just love the idea of Rufus being this way because of his tight-assed tendencies lol_

* * *

 ** _Enjoy, my delicate marionettes!_**

 ** _~ MrsPuppetEx_**

* * *

Halloween. Arguably Lucy's favorite holiday. She was beyond excited to go to the inter-guild Halloween party this year. Each of the largest guilds in Fiore would take turns hosting the party and it was Sabertooth's turn this year, just like it was Fairy Tail's turn to host the Christmas party.

Times like this would encourage the mages from different guilds to socialize so they didn't only make friends with their own guild mates. Lucy had plenty of friends in other guilds, she considered almost everyone she met her friend.

Other than that one particular person.

Every time she'd met Rufus Lohr, he was a complete and total ass to her. Not in the lovable ways that Bickslow or Laxus were. Not in the funny way that Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus was. Not even the slightly sexy way that his own guild master, Sting, was.

No, Rufus Lohr, the Memory Make Mage from Sabertooth, was just a straight up asshole with a serious stick up his ass for no reason and it annoyed the ever living hell out of the "Light of Fairy Tail".

He would act like he was so much better than her. He was from a high society family, just like Freed Justine was. Just like she herself was. None of their families had liked each other back in the day, all of them being competitors for the same market.

At least Freed was mature enough to get over the bullshit between their families and get to know her as a person instead of being a stuck up snob towards her. The same couldn't be said for the douche canoe that was Rufus Lohr.

Lucy puffed out a breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She'd actually been very conservative with her costume this year, choosing to be a pirate in lieu of doing what the other women were doing. Most of her guild mates were all going as different colored sexy fairies and the men had all chosen beasts of some form or other.

No, Lucy wanted to stand out and to do that she would dress somewhat conservatively. It was difficult to do so completely with her ample cleavage, but she made do with multiple necklaces around her neck to hide as much of it as possible. She wore tight black pantaloons that were tucked into brown boots with the tops folded over. A white collared button up shirt stretched down to her wrists and she left the top three buttons undone out of necessity.

She really hated that if she wanted to cover her chest, she would deal with too-long sleeves or she would need to specially order her clothing, which she really couldn't afford. No, she would make do.

She slid on the brown vest to go over the fake pistols in a shoulder harness and then tied numerous scarves around her waist. Lucy finished off her outfit with many rings and a red bandana tied over her hair. She frowned when she realized she'd forgotten to buy a hat.

Damn, she hoped no one would notice that. It would annoy her to have to keep explaining that she'd simply forgotten the thing.

Lucy sighed and decided she would leave her keys and whips in the hotel room for once. There would be more than enough mages at the party tonight for her not to need to be armed. Well, for real anyways, she giggled to herself as she played with the fake pistol under her vest.

The Stellar Mage walked out of her hotel room and made her way to Sabertooth. Everyone else would be there already. She was a little late because she'd had a late photoshoot for Sorcerer's Weekly that Jason apparently couldn't just reschedule for any other day except Halloween.

Lucy entered the guild and immediately smiled when she saw Yukino waving her over. Her fellow Celestial Mage would make for good company for the evening. Maybe she could help salvage the blonde's favorite holiday.

 _Or not,_ Lucy thought sourly, her smile faltering when she saw the very person she didn't want to see at all that evening standing next to her friend. He wore no costume other than swapping out his usual red ensemble for matte black with gold accents. Lucy could admit that Rufus Lohr was attractive.

It was that god awful attitude of his. That was the reason she couldn't stand to be near him.

Plastering the best fake smile she could muster to her face, Lucy made her way to the two Tigers and told herself to be polite and not let show how much he got under her skin. She would never let on that the man irritated her with his comments.

"Lucy!" Yukino squealed when she approached. "A pirate? I love it!"

Lucy's smile turned real when she hugged the small whitenette. "I love the tiger costume," She told her. "Super cute that you're representing your guild like that."

Yukino giggled, "Thanks, it was Sting's idea. He's a tiger as well so we match. He's so cute."

"I didn't want to match the other girls in my guild," The blonde admitted. "Honestly, I think Halloween is the perfect time to be an individual."

"So that's why you don't have yourself on display for once," Rufus smirked at her.

Lucy told herself not to let her eye twitch or to snap at the irritating man. She turned a pleasant smile on him. "I just wanted to be different," She said, her voice sickeningly sweet. "At least everyone else is willing to go outside their comfort zone."

She knew she got him with that comment when his green eyes narrowed slightly behind the black mask he wore for just an instant before that smirk was back. "Yes, however sticking to what you know is perfectly acceptable when it shows some semblance of class," He pointedly looked her up and down.

Lucy's face turned red from her barely suppressed anger. "Yukino, I think I saw someone I would like to see that I haven't in some time, I'll see you later." She stalked away, catching a small piece of what Yukino began to say to the infuriating mage.

"You should apologize, that was rude."

 _Yeah, right,_ Lucy thought. _That's gonna happen._

The day Rufus Lohr apologized to anyone would be the day she'd fuck him just to see how dissatisfying it would be.

The blonde woman stalked to the bar and ordered two shots, downing them in quick succession before turning to people watch with her spiked cider. She would not let idiotic Memory Mages with piss poor attitudes ruin her favorite holiday for her.

Lucy looked over when someone tapped her arm to see Orga standing there. He nodded to her in greeting before leaning back against the bar next to her. "Bad run in with Lohr?" He asked her with a slight grin.

She hummed in response and continued looking out towards the dancefloor, offering no further response to his question.

"With his attitude, you wouldn't think he'd been raised in high society," The God Slayer commented.

Lucy snorted at that, "You'd be surprised. He's not even the most skilled at poorly disguised insults that have come from that social class. My father was ten times worse when he didn't like someone. Even more so when he actually enjoyed someone's company."

"That's kind of sad, then," Orga chuckled. "I would expect him to strive to be the best at everything."

"If he did that then I'd probably have killed him at this point," The blonde muttered as she downed the rest of her drink and sat the glass on the bar behind her. "I'm going to dance," She said, pushing off the bar towards the dancefloor.

The moment she hit the floor, she let the music's pounding bass take over her body. The alcohol had loosened her enough to not care that she was being a little more suggestive than she would usually be outside of her own guild. Those mages on the floor from Fairy Tail grinned as they saw "Fun Lucy" make a special appearance, they were curious to see where the night would go for the bubbly blonde.

Someone came up behind her and put their hands on her hips, pulling her ass into his groin and grinding into her. Lucy obliged the unexpected partner with a quick shake of her ass before turning and grinning when she saw it was Bickslow. The Seith Mage would always take advantage of "Fun Lucy" and give her a good night, in front of the guild and behind closed doors.

Maybe that's what she needed, a quick and sloppy lay to let out her frustrations. Sure, Bickslow wasn't that great in the sack- he was much too interested in getting himself off to bother worrying about her- but at least it would relieve some of her tension, even if she had to help herself along a bit.

She pressed her hand against his chest and slid it down as she dropped to her knees. Running her other hand up her body and into her hair, she hooked the hand on his body into his waist band and bit her lip. He grinned that signature grin of his with his tongue lolling out of his mouth when Lucy raised her brow questioningly at him, telling her he'd be willing to oblige her request for a quick lay.

She stood and got close to his ear. "Find me later if you're still interested," She whispered before walking off the floor and back to the bar.

Lucy ordered a water and downed half the bottle before setting it down and going back to people watching. She had gotten some tension out of her system and the rest would be gone by the morning. The blonde was already feeling better.

Realizing she had to pee, she walked to the hall that led to the restrooms. She noted that there weren't any others headed that way and shrugged to herself, it wasn't an uncommon occurrence when drunk mages were about. Chances are they'd been smarter and had some of those pills that would absorb excess water in their systems so they wouldn't have to stop partying to go use the restroom.

Lucy relieved herself then headed back to the party. She gave a startled yelp when someone yanked her into an open doorway. It was dark so she couldn't tell who it was to begin with.

"Bickslow, I'm not done partying so if you're looking for an early lay, go find Kagura or something," She said, irritation in her voice. She really had no intentions of leaving the party early and Lucy didn't want anyone questioning her about what she was doing with Bickslow to begin with.

A masculine hum that was definitely not her fuck buddy had Lucy squinting to try and get her eyes to adjust to the dim moonlight filtering into the dark room. "It seems I was right in thinking you were a bit of a tart."

Lucy recognized the voice the minute her eyes adjusted enough to make out the masked face of Rufus Lohr. She gave a small growl of annoyance before shoving him away from her. "I'm not a fucking prostitute you despicable man," She snapped out.

"How would you explain sleeping with that bumbling oaf?" Rufus asked primly, a smirk evident on his face.

"Maybe because I enjoy it?"

"I can't see how," His voice was full of amusement. "From what I hear, he hasn't the slightest idea how to please a woman."

Lucy snorted, "Guarantee it's better than your prim and proper ass could do. You're probably a two pump chump with that stick firmly up your self-entitled ass." She found herself shoved back against the door with his hand on her throat.

Squeezing lightly, Rufus sent her a toothy smirk, "Shall we test this theory of yours?"

Before Lucy could respond, his lips crashed down on hers. She was too stunned by his actions to stop his actions and, to be honest, she wasn't sure she wanted to. She enjoyed a domineering man and, if the hand on her throat, slowly increasing in pressure, was anything to go by, Rufus would be unwilling to allow a woman to take charge of him in any way.

He reached up and roughly pulled her hair with his free hand, using her gasp of surprise to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Lucy found herself kissing him back, sucking his tongue lightly and scraping it with her teeth before soothing it with her own tongue. He tasted of caramel, she noted. Straight up caramel and nothing else.

Lucy's knees went weak from the way Rufus kissed her, one hand at her throat and the other firmly in her hair, yanking her head back to compensate for the height difference between them. His hand at her throat slid up and cupped her jaw as he broke the kiss, gripping tightly so she couldn't move without seriously hurting herself.

"Would you like to continue?" Rufus asked her, his voice thick from lust.

Unable to nod, Lucy was forced to speak. "Yes," She whimpered. Truth be told, that was the best kiss she'd ever had- and she'd kissed her fair share of men. She was curious to see where these events would lead. If that kiss was anything to go by, it would likely be the best night of her life. She'd yet to find someone who could not only match her stamina, but leave her satisfied enough to want to carry on an actual relationship with them.

Her consent given, Rufus forced her to her knees before him, releasing his grip on her jaw. "I take it you know why I put you down there," He half growled at her. "If you don't disappoint me, maybe I'll return the favor."

Lucy shivered at the domineering tone to his voice before she unclasped his belt and pants. She gave a slight tug and found her mouth going dry at the member that stood ramrod straight before her. He was average in length but so thick around that her fingers didn't touch as she clasped him in her hand.

The busty blonde gave a tentative lick to the flared head of his dick. His flavor wasn't strong or terribly sweet. It was perfectly balanced and she felt her dry mouth water from the taste before giving him a more firm lick.

Lucy sucked the head into her mouth, making sure her lips were curled around her teeth to prevent accidentally scraping against him. She swirled her tongue around him and sucked hard on the sensitive tip then used the tip of her tongue to lap around the hole, earning her a low groan from the Memory Make Mage as his other hand gripped into her hair.

She moved her hands to grip his surprisingly muscular thighs as she sucked him as far as she could manage, holding him there until she felt her gag reflex starting to kick in. She pulled back and relaxed her throat, taking him all the way into her mouth and swallowing around his hard dick.

"Fuck," Rufus groaned.

Lucy tilted her head just enough so she could see his face and was pleased to see those gorgeous green eyes she'd appreciated more than a few times clouded with pleasure and lust. She kept her honey colored eyes locked with his as she pulled her head back, letting his dick slide from her mouth until only the tip lay on her tongue.

Sending him a wink, she sucked him back in slowly and was rewarded with him growling low in his throat before ramming himself into her mouth. She gagged lightly but willed herself to relax while Rufus forcefully fucked her mouth. Lucy let her hands fall to her own thighs and let him use her mouth for his pleasure with no hindrance, the way she knew he would enjoy.

He pulled her by the hair off of him and to her feet before kissing her roughly again. She responded wholeheartedly, ravishing him just as much as he ravished her. She reached up and removed his hat. Hanging it safely on the doorknob, she buried her fingers in his golden hair, pleasantly surprised when she found it feather soft.

Rufus kicked off his shoes to step out of his pants and boxers while he yanked off the vest and shoulder holster she wore. "Remove the jewelry and your clothing if you don't want them ruined," He ordered. "You have one minute before I start ripping garments off of you."

Lucy quickly started undressing starting with her rings the moment he stepped back to remove his own coat and shirt, revealing a nicely toned body that she really wouldn't have guessed he'd had beneath his clothing. What surprised her was that he removed his mask next and laid it over his hat that hung on the doorknob. This distracted her for a moment as he looked at her with a raised brow.

She resumed undressing and got to her bra and panties before he gripped her hips hard and yanked her to him.

"Time's up," Rufus growled.

She gasped when his hands slipped beneath the edges of her panties and tore them from her body, the lace falling to the floor as mere scraps. He reached up and hooked his fingers under the bottom of each bra cup, giving a solid yank, her bra was rendered useless as he pulled it down her shoulders and tossed it to the floor with the rest of their clothing.

Rufus pulled the bandana from her hair and untied the knot from it. Lucy's heart raced when he leaned into her, capturing her lips in yet another rough and mind melting kiss while he tied her hands together behind her back with the scrap of red fabric. He walked her with him towards the bed that lay in the room and shoved her down onto it, his body pinning her to the mattress.

"Do you think you pleased me enough to get a reward?" He asked her, palming one of her breasts and pinching the pert pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger hard.

Lucy gave a half moan, half yelp at the motion. "You didn't cum," She responded breathily as he repeated his actions to the other nipple.

He hummed in response, "I wouldn't want to prove you right on your earlier comments." At Lucy's confused look, he dipped his head and lightly bit her tender nipple with a chuckle. "I believe you said I would be a 'two pump chump'," He told her.

Realization dawned over her. She had said that, hadn't she? He was absolutely proving her wrong on her thoughts of his ability to control himself seeing as she'd made many a man blow their load the moment she'd deep throated them. Bickslow was one of those men. Hell, he'd barely even made it to that point their first time together.

A sharp slap to her thigh had her yelling out in surprised pain. "I will have your undivided attention or I will leave you here just like this," Rufus warned.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, sir."

When those green eyes flashed, Lucy knew she'd redeemed herself with her words. He was a Dom which meant that he enjoyed being called terms such as 'sir' and 'master'. Lucy had enjoyed the two dominating men she'd been with in the past until they'd bored her with only leaving that persona in the bedroom. She knew how to be an appropriate sub from those experiences.

"Now," The blond male drawled. "I think you've pleased me to earn a small reward. I will not allow you to cum from this, though. So, don't expect it."

His hand trailed down her body and he used his knees to pry her legs apart before brushing a finger against her core. Lucy moaned softly as his finger was inserted into her dripping heat, then removed to be swirled around her clit.

When his fingers returned to her entrance, two were inserted, making Lucy moan louder. "Oh, gods," She groaned.

Rufus smirked against her nipple as he sucked hard on the stiffened peak and removed his fingers slowly from within her only to roughly slam them back in. He repeated this motion before squeezing in a third finger and circling her clit with his thumb.

Lucy was becoming louder with her moans at this point, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her and sweat beading on her forehead from her overloaded senses. She felt the coil in her belly winding up quickly with what the blond man was doing to her.

As if he sensed her impending release, Rufus pulled his fingers away from her core, bringing a whimper from the Stellar Mage. "Please," She begged.

He tutted, "I told you I wouldn't let you cum from that, little toy." He hummed when he licked her juices from his fingers, "Very sweet. And you're tighter than I would have expected. Apparently you don't get around quite as much as I thought."

Lucy felt anger surface and mercilessly beat it down. She really didn't want to anger the man before getting her fill of what he had to offer.

Rufus smirked, "You learn fast, little toy. Tell me, how many men have you had? You're obviously experienced when it comes to matters of the bedroom."

"Five," She replied quickly. The number was four too many when it came to high society, however, she wasn't a part of that life anymore and she could care less what he might think of her for it. He would be number five, though, so, that was something.

He raised a blond brow at her, "Five, what? Choose your words carefully, little toy."

Lucy took a deep breath and reminded herself he was a Dom and had certain expectations of his partner. "Including you, I have been with five men in any form of sexual contact, master." She added the last part hoping to please him. Changing from the 'sir' she'd used before seeing as he'd begun calling her a 'toy' which meant he would likely enjoy the master and pet version of a Dom/sub relationship.

When he traced a finger over her nipple, she knew she'd been right in her assumptions on his preferences. "I see," Rufus said. "And how many of the other four have been allowed to fuck you?"

She ran her tongue over her teeth and swallowed when he began toying with her clit again. "Two have fucked me, master," She responded automatically.

"Ah, so that would make me number three," His green eyes flashed. "If I decide to give you that privilege, anyways."

Lucy whimpered when he pulled his hand away from her weeping core once more. He was driving her absolutely insane with the teasing. She was breathing heavily and trying to keep her mind focused in case he spoke again.

Once her breathing evened out again, Rufus pushed two fingers into her heat, pumping slowly. He captured her lips in a kiss, nipping at her bottom lip. This kiss wasn't quite as rough as the three previous ones had been but he still easily dominated her mouth with his own.

His thumb swiped across her clit and Lucy moaned against his lips. His expert fingers brought her teetering to the edge quickly and she felt herself just about to tumble headfirst into that glorious abyss before he once more stopped his motions.

When she gave a strangled groan of frustration, he chuckled against her lips. "Is my little toy impatient?" He asked her mockingly.

She knew he required an answer of some kind so she thought quickly. "Only impatient to please you, master."

Rufus hummed, "Is that so?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, master."

"I suppose I could always let you finish me with your mouth and call it a night if all you want is to please me," His tone was bored.

Pushing down the whimper that threatened to give her away, Lucy nodded once more, "If that is what it takes to please you, master, then I am willing and happy to oblige."

Rufus tutted, "I was honestly hoping you would be bad at being my toy."

Lucy's brows drew together in confusion, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, master?" She wasn't sure how best to respond to him.

He chuckled, "I suppose it's my fault. I had you pegged for the type who would have run the moment I got rough."

She knew that she shouldn't speak. He hadn't asked her a question or made any comment that would require her to speak, so she chose silence and waited for him to continue.

"Good behavior gets rewarded, right, toy?"

"If you deem it so, master," Lucy responded. She knew better than to jump to conclusions. He could very easily take a 'yes' as her telling him what to do and would likely leave her there with nothing more. Giving him this answer also showed him that she knew he was in full control of anything they did, which his dominant personality would enjoy.

Her eyes went wide when his still hard dick prodded her entrance. "Good toys will always be rewarded with me." With that, Rufus pushed inside of her, making her gasp and moan as she was filled completely almost to the point of pain. He stilled for a moment, allowing her to adjust for quite literally a second before he began pounding away at her.

Lucy whimpered and bit her lip, not wanting to make too much noise in case someone walked by and heard on their way to the bathroom. He gripped her hip hard with one hand and her throat with the other.

"Do not hold back your sounds, toy," Rufus snarled. "I want to hear every sound you make from what I do to you."

She nodded as tears welled in her eyes and she saw spots from the pressure on her throat. When he released her, she no longer held back her moans. He pulled her leg up and hooked it around his shoulder to give him a better angle and hit that sweet spot deep within her with each hard thrust.

Lucy felt that coil winding within her once more and tried to breathe deep to wait until he gave the go ahead for her release. Each thrust and smacking of his hips against hers was making it difficult for her. She dug her nails into her lower back to keep her mind off of it, whimpering slightly from the pain and happy it was working.

"Beg for it," He ordered. He gave no hint as to what he meant and knew that she would know what he was talking about.

"Please, allow me to cum, master," She pleaded. "Let me cum around your big cock, please."

His thrusts increased in speed and force and he gripped her throat, "You may cum, toy."

At his words, Lucy let go, her mind going blank but for the pounding of him into her as her release washed over her. She practically screamed with her orgasm, her core clamping down on his dick and eliciting a groan from the blond man.

"Oh, gods," Lucy screamed. "Thank you, master! Oh, Rufus!"

His rhythm slowed for an instant before he released into her, his seed coating her insides. He slowed, giving one last thrust deep into her before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed next to Lucy, panting as heavily as she was. They both laid there for a moment in the aftermath of their orgasms, gasping for air and staring up at the dark ceiling.

Rufus reached behind her and released her wrists, rubbing the red marks there gently before pressing his lips there. "I apologize for not using something that wouldn't leave marks," He murmured.

Lucy hummed, "Apologizing after the most mind blowing sex of my life is probably not a great way to end the night." She cracked her honey colored eyes open, "Two pump chump you most definitely are not."

He chuckled, "I'll take back the apology for the wrists. However, I do apologize for the tart comment earlier. It was improper of me and I should never have insinuated such a thing about you."

Lucy sat up and raised her hands up. She wiggled the fingers of one hand. "Water," She said before moving her wiggling fingers under her other hand held flat. "Bridge. Besides," She continued. "It pretty much got us right where we are right now."

He ran his tongue over his teeth, "I suppose you are right when taking it into that perspective." Rufus brushed his fingers across her throat where bruises had started to form. He sighed heavily, "I really have no control sometimes."

The Stellar Mage giggled, "I have scarves to wear to get me out of the guild and back to my hotel room where I can summon Gemini and have them turn into Wendy to heal me. A few bruises are literally no problem. Like I said," She continued. "Mind blowing sex," She said, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Rufus gave a light chuckle, "So you would be willing to continue this?"

She pursed her lips at his question. She hadn't considered where they would go after this. She'd been far too invested in getting to this point to consider afterwards.

Would she be willing to attempt a relationship with the man who was infuriating to no end? The real question was if she would be willing to allow them to be public as there was no way for them to see each other without it being obvious.

Tucking her tongue in her cheek, she eyed him for a moment, "Would you be just as domineering as you usually are if we were to start seeing each other officially?"

A blond brow rose, "If you're asking me if I'll change what so obviously works for me, then no."

Lucy shook her head, "That's not what I asked. I asked if you would remain the cocky bastard who knows how to piss me off to no end."

"That's highly likely."

She giggled. "Good, cause I kind of like it."

His green eyes shone in the moonlight that filtered into the room. "I think we'll need to discuss some ground rules for your attitude, though."

She smirked at him, "Oh? And those are?"

He grinned darkly at her, "You will be punished severely for every time you talk back to me, whether in public or private. I'm not one to tolerate disobedience."

"Duly noted. And?"

"In the bedroom, if you wish for something other than what just happened, all you have to do is say something. I'm not so much of an ass to deny you what you would receive from a non-dominating relationship."

Lucy nodded, "I appreciate that. Sometimes gentle could be a nice change, gets boring doing the same old shtick over and over again."

Rufus hummed as he pulled her to her feet as he stood. "At some point, I would like you to join Sabertooth if this relationship continues."

This made her eyes narrow at him as she pulled on her pants. "You would make me leave my guild?"

"Not 'make'," He said as he cupped her cheek. "It is merely a respectful request so we could spend more time together as chances are we're only going to want to be in bed together if we only see each other once in a while."

Lucy sighed, he had a point. If she went without sex for weeks at a time, she'd be liable to want to jump his bones- pun intended- the moment she saw him and she didn't want that to be all their relationship was.

"I'll speak to Master Makarov and Sting before heading back to Magnolia. Maybe a change is sorely needed anyways," She said turning to find her shirt. "I'll need time to get money together for a new apartment until I start taking jobs again."

Rufus waved a dismissive hand as he pulled on his pants and buttoned them, "Nonsense. You can stay with me. I would prefer my little toy to stay close by."

She rose a brow at him when she threw on her vest, "Asking me to move in already? You move fast."

"It's no different than how we both were raised."

Damn, he had her again. If they'd both stayed with their families, they could have likely been forced into a marriage to bring their businesses together. They would have met, been married, and moved in together in a matter of days.

"Point taken," Lucy lamented. "Any other rules?"

"Your clothing."

Oh, boy. Here it goes. He's going to tell her to stop dressing like a whore or something.

"I'll supply you with extra undergarments as I'm likely to destroy them at any time and you shouldn't need to replace what I ruin in my enthusiasm," Rufus said with a wolfish grin, buttoning his shirt up.

Her blonde brows drew together ash she pulled on her boots, "What about my skirts and stuff?"

"Well I can replace those as well but I'll likely do what I did this time and give you a chance to get your outer clothing off."

"You aren't going to make me stop wearing my short skirts and revealing tops?" She asked him incredulously.

He chuckled, "I only picked on you for your clothing because I knew it annoyed you. I actually quite enjoy you dressing the way you do. And when people know that you belong to me, I would enjoy showing you off to the world. I've no shame when it comes to such things."

Lucy snorted, of course he would do it just to piss her off. This truly was a man who could bring her down a notch and not in a bad way. He could match her smart mouth and come out on top, which in itself was a feat.

"Is that everything?"

He thought for a moment, "I suppose it is for now. I will inform you of any changes in the future."

Lucy smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me, _master_." She drew out the word and saw his eyes flash from behind his mask that was once again in place.

"You'd be wise not to tempt me to strip you all over again so we might get some sleep tonight," He warned her.

Lucy giggled as she wrapped a scarf around her neck and gave him a peck on the lips, "Don't you like to live dangerously?"

He shook his head in amusement at her and pulled open the door, "Come, little toy." He placed his hat on her head, "I'll walk you to your hotel room and hopefully convince myself that I should come back here to get some sleep instead of taking you again."

They walked out of the room hand-in-hand, causing many onlookers to begin murmuring about them. It was no secret the two basically hated each other and the fact they were coming from the hall leading to the bathrooms after being gone for well over an hour was telling on what they'd been doing.

Lucy decided she didn't care about what people said. She had left the world that opinions mattered and if her friends couldn't accept her choice to be in a relationship with the Memory Mage, then, they really weren't friends, were they? Real friends would support her no matter what.

She knew that Fairy Tail would accept the situation, though. Lucy had been withdrawn and lonely recently, not going on missions with her team due to a depression that had plagued her for months, since everyone had begun announcing marriages and babies. They would be happy that she found someone who could bring her emotions out as wild and carefree as they used to be. They wouldn't care that it was Rufus Lohr of Sabertooth.

They might, however, care about her decision to leave the guild to pursue her relationship. Of course, if things didn't work out, they'd always welcome her back with open arms and more than a few shoulders to lean on. She loved them for that just as she loved Sabertooth for trying to follow that example.

They'd come a long way from their first meeting at the Grand Magic Games after the main Fairy Tail Mages had returned from Tenrou Island, adopting the family vibe that Fairy Tail had. They would come further if she joined, being able to say that they had the "Light of Fairy Tail" within their ranks would likely pull in more mages who were interested in a family environment.

Lucy sighed happily and looked over at Rufus as they walked. This could be good for everyone involved, not just the two of them. Their relationship would be a major stepping stone to brightening Sabertooth's reputation. She knew he loved his guild, he wouldn't have stayed otherwise. She loved Fairy Tail, but, she felt she could come to love this wonderfully mysterious and domineering man as well. And in matters of the heart, family sometimes had to fall second to love, if only until they found a way to coexist.

She found herself laughing uncontrollably when she remembered something from earlier as they stopped in front of her hotel room's door.

Rufus raised a brow at her, "What do you find that funny? It must be mildly amusing to elicit such a reaction, at the very least."

"I told myself earlier that the day you apologized to someone would be the day I would hate fuck you to see how dissatisfying it would be," Lucy gasped for breath. "I did it backwards though. I fucked you then you apologized to me, not once but twice."

He smirked at her, "I believe I was the one fucking you. However, I agree that it's quite funny you would think something like that before we ended up where we did."

Taking a few calming breaths, Lucy smiled up at him as he stepped closer to her, "I'll come by the guild tomorrow to talk to Sting about me changing guilds. Maybe we can catch lunch before I catch the train to Magnolia?"

Rufus hummed, "I think I like that idea. I like the idea of staying here with you even more, though."

"What happened to getting sleep?"

His lip twitched, "There's a saying for that. What was it? 'Sleep is for the weak'?"

Lucy giggled as she opened the door behind her. Hooking an arm around his neck, she smiled wickedly. "Then, by all means," She murmured. "Feel free to keep me up all night, master."

His answering smirk had her heart skipping a beat, "I plan to, little toy. I absolutely plan to."

* * *

 **A/N;** _So I'm going to say that I understand Lucy probably would have needed a bit more than one good night with the guy to leave Fairy Tail for him buuuuuuuut I don't care. I loved writing this one tbh :P_


	8. CoLu- Brothers

**A/N;** _Another addition to my ship compilation! I give you... CoLu! This one contains no lemons, just a cute little fluff post I came up with on the fly._

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoy, my delicate marionettes!**_

 _ **~ MrsPuppetEx**_

* * *

"Erik!" The maroon haired slayer's single violet eye darted to the left to see the busty blonde woman he'd come to love with her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face. Gods, he loved that look. She was so feisty. "Put him down," She nearly growled at him. "Now."

With a huff and roll of his eye, Cobra tossed the pink haired slayer to the side, letting out a chuckle as the boy gave an 'oof' and groan when he hit the wall to the guild. A smack on the back of his head had Cobra looking over at his blonde. "The hell was that for, woman? I put him down."

"I said put him down, not throw him across the field."

Cobra shrugged, "Should have been more specific." He grinned when she swung her leg at him and caught her ankle a moment before it connected with his ribs. Shifting his grip, he tugged her into his chest and locked her in place easily with his strong arms. "Oh, now, Bright Eyes, you think I wasn't able to hear you planning that one?"

Lucy's eyes danced with equal forces of anger, irritation, and pure lust. She struggled in the man's grip and finally gave in after a moment. "He meant nothing by what he said," She sighed out.

"Then maybe the flaming bastard should have thought better than to assume I forced you into agreeing to marry me." Cobra's jaw clenched as he glared at Natsu's still form across the field.

"Hey," Lucy put her hand on his jaw and pulled his face to look her in the eye, "His opinion on it doesn't matter. What have I told you before?"

The former Oracion Seis member huffed as he felt his anger leave him with the soothing sound of her soul purring his inner dragon into submission. "The only thing that matters is what we think of each other, not what others think of us," He said automatically, recalling the conversation they'd had when they'd first begun dating. How this woman had agreed to go on a date with him in the first place was beyond him. The fact that she'd agreed to marry him the night before was even more of a surprise, though he could hear how much she loved him. He couldn't see what she saw in himself.

She pressed her lips to his cheek and beamed, "Exactly. Now, let's go tell Laxus before Natsu wakes up and then we can tell the guild."

Cobra visibly flinched. He knew that the soon-to-be guild master was like a brother to his blonde and, though he would never tell anyone this information, Laxus was slightly scary to Cobra as he did everything on a split-second decision which made his movements unreadable. He was the only person who could outsmart the Poison Slayer in combat and that information made him slightly uncomfortable.

Lucy, knowing exactly what made her fiancé so uncomfortable, unwound herself from his slackened grip and laced her fingers with his. Giving him a tug, she giggled when he nearly fell over. "It'll be fine, Erik," She promised. When he made no move to follow her, she cast him a sultry look. "If you face my brother like a man, I'll do that thing you like later."

When Cobra saw exactly what thing she was talking about, his eye widened and he nearly dragged the laughing woman behind him as he made his way to what he was sure would be his doom. The brilliant violet of the stone on her left ring finger glinted happily in the sunlight, showing to the world exactly who she belonged to.


	9. StiCy- James Dean and Audrey Hepburn

**A/N;** _I'm back! I've been a budy little bee with real life stuff {again} and I'm bringing you lots of stuff over the next couple months. Prepare yourselves 3_

* * *

 _ **Enjoy this one, my delicate marionettes!**_

 _ **~ MrsPuppetEx**_

* * *

 ** _~Stay for tonight~_**

* * *

Lucy let out a small giggle against full lips as she pulled the taller blond backwards by the shirt until her calves hit the edge of a bed. She flopped backwards, pulling the man down on top of her as their kisses grew more ravenous.

The man released her lips long enough to kiss his way across her cheek to her neck. At Lucy's soft moan, he focused attention to the sensitive spot just over her pulse point, scraping his sharp teeth on her soft flesh. "Lucy," He grumbled, his voice husky in the night.

Lucy shivered slightly, loving when he used her real name as opposed to that god awful nickname he insisted on using all the time. She opened her mouth to say something to him but only let out a long moan as his mouth left her neck and clamped over her bikini-covered nipple. She managed to catch her breath long enough to whimper out his name. "Oh, Sting," Her voice was strained as his hand went down and slowly pulled the tie on one side of her bottoms.

The slayer grinned up at her wickedly as he lifted his head. "Want me to stop?" At her frantic head shake, he chuckled and untied the other side of her bottoms while his other hand reached behind her back and released the tie there as well. With her undressed, his blue eyes drank in the sight of her naked form. Mostly, anyways. He swiped the bikini top out of the way where it landed on the wood floor of her bedroom with a plop.

* * *

 ** _~If you want to~_**

* * *

Returning his attention to her newly bared chest, Sting latched onto one nipple while twisting and pinching the other between his fingers. When the Light of Fairy Tail bowed her back up into him, he suppressed a groan of his own as her scent spiked with a fresh wave of arousal. "Tell me what you want, Lucy," The Light Slayer growled as he bit the tender flesh of her left breast, earning a yip from the woman beneath him.

Lucy's mind was clouded with sensation. The bite from Sting should have hurt, but didn't. It was more pleasurable than anything. Her thoughts were warring with her body's reactions to the man's ministrations. Especially as his hand sneaked down her body and drew circles just above the apex of her womanhood.

Who would've imagined that the pool party celebrating the return of the seven male dragon slayers from their search for Acnologia would result in her ending up here with none other than "the Great Sting Eucliffe"? She surely wouldn't have bet on it.

The man usually annoyed her with his cockiness. It seemed that the two years he'd been away had changed her views on the man. Especially knowing he'd been the one to deal the final blow to the Black Dragon, she'd only meant to talk to him as he'd seemed very withdrawn from his usual self.

* * *

 ** _~I can show you~_**

* * *

A swift bite to her inner thigh had Lucy snapping out of her inner thoughts on the subject and remembering where she currently was. She didn't even know at what point the blond had worked his way down to where he currently was, or how he'd become as equally naked as herself.

"If you don't pay attention to what I'm doing to you then I'll stop."

Lucy shook her head once more, "I'm sorry just… Trying to figure out what led us here."

Sting rose a blond brow and grinned that cocky grin of his that Lucy found herself actually loving. "Let me remind you why we're here," He said before he licked the glistening folds at the junction of her thighs.

* * *

 ** _~What my dreams are made of~_**

* * *

Lucy let out a sharp cry and threw her head back on her pillow as she buried her fingers into Sting's blonde hair. The sensations he was bringing forth as his fingers and tongue worked on her body, made her almost lose her mind. "Oh my Mavis," She whimpered out as he slid two fingers immediately into her velvety folds.

Sting sucked on the little bundle of nerves while his fingers scissored inside of the woman he'd been in love with for so very long. He finally had her where he had only seen her in dreams and the real thing was oh so much better than his very imaginative mind had come up with. He wanted nothing but to show her everything he'd imagined doing to her for well over five years, ever since he'd joined Fairy Tail.

* * *

 ** _~As I'm dreaming of your face~_**

* * *

The two years he'd been away with the other male slayers had been hell on his heart, he'd prayed to any god that would listen that no other male had captured Lucy's heart before he could find her. When he'd seen her with Gray and looking all cozy in the shade near the pool, he'd nearly lost his mind with thoughts of the two being together.

She'd apparently mistaken it as him being upset about having killed a living thing. It was sweet, really, as he'd killed his own dragon parent and that hadn't been for self-preservation as killing Acnologia had been. No, he was perfectly fine with killing the slayer-turned-dragon who threatened his and the other slayer's very existence.

* * *

 ** _~I've been away~_**

* * *

With a shift in Lucy's scent, Sting noted she was close to her release and used his light magic to warm his tongue and fingers. It would never be as hot as Natsu's flames, but Sting knew that his magic could evoke a whole new level of pleasure. Sure enough, Lucy's thighs clamped around his head and she bowed backwards with no sound coming from her mouth as her orgasm washed through her.

She gasped for breath when she came down, shaking lightly as Sting kissed his way up her body. He pulled her into a long kiss and rubbed against her core until Lucy was moaning once more, her body readily responding to him. "Please," She pleaded with him, trying to move her hips to try and force him into her.

Sting chuckled against her lips and pulled away slightly. "Please, what?" He asked her as he nipped at her bottom lip.

* * *

 _ **~For a long time~**_

* * *

"Make me yours," She rasped out. Oh, she knew. She knew exactly what she was to the man above her. It had taken time before she'd felt the panging loneliness from his absence. At first, she thought her sadness was from Natsu being gone, as he was her best friend. It'd taken a few months before she heard someone mention Sting in a conversation that she'd finally realized she missed the cocky asshole.

It'd taken her another two months before she'd asked Levy and Yukino about it. That was when she had discovered that Dragon Slayers mated for life and that the loneliness she felt was what all of the slayer mates were feeling. She'd started to be included on their weekly girl's night where they made plans for when the men would return. During one of those nights was when she'd decided she would pursue the man at some point.

She hadn't planned at that being so soon, though.

* * *

 ** _~Such a long time~_**

* * *

Sting's blue eyes widened slightly as he looked down at the Stellar Mage beneath him. He hadn't spoken to her about the mating thing. It must have been the other slayer's mates that had given her the idea. He should have counted on her being smart enough to figure it out, as she'd likely felt the same loneliness he'd felt the past two years. The slayer vaguely wondered if she'd thought it was because of Natsu being gone but pushed the thought away as it made him feel angry that she might have feelings for his rival.

"You're sure?" He asked her, looking down at her face and searching for any sign of doubt.

Lucy nodded and smiled at the blond man. She reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He wore it slightly longer than he had two years ago and the look was nice on him. Resting her hand on his cheek, she leaned up and kissed him softly, "I'm sure."

* * *

 ** _~And I missed you there~_**

* * *

A loud growling purr filled the room as Sting roughly thrust into her, filling her up completely. Lucy's cocoa eyes went wide as her mouth formed an 'o' and she moaned in pleasure. Her moans grew in volume as Sting set up a hard and fast pace, snapping his hips into hers roughly, his fingers digging into her hips.

Lucy clutched at his back, her nails leaving raised welts all over the slayer's toned and tanned body. His grunts, her cries, and the slapping of flesh were the only sounds in the quiet spring night, filling the room with sound. Light began radiating from Sting's body as they coupled, brightening the dark room.

The Celestial Spirit Mage's cries grew louder and louder as she grew closer to her release once more. The slayer noted this and kept up the brutal pace, leaning forward on his elbows and kissing her long and deep while slamming his hips into her. "Come for me," He growled out.

Lucy's vision clouded as her release wracked her body, destroying her instead of tugging her along as it had before. At the height of her peak, Sting sunk his teeth into the spot on her neck where her pulse throbbed erratically. His magic flooded into her body and prolonged the intense sensations she was feeling and making her arch against him.

Sting's own release came over him as he felt her magic push into him from the bite. Light absolutely filled the room, making it seem as if the sun itself were present for the mating of the two. His seed filled Lucy to the brim, leaking out a little as she became overfull. With one final thrust, he shuddered as his member gave a last twitch.

* * *

 ** _~I can't imagine being anywhere else~_**

* * *

Lucy sighed happily as she finally caught her breath and Sting rolled them over so she was sprawled across his chest. Her eyes were closed, but she could tell he was still glowing from the light that shone through her eyelids. "I hope that doesn't happen every time," She said, her voice raw from her moaning and screaming.

"What?" Sting asked as he traced fingers over her lower back.

"The glowing thing."

He chuckled, "You plan on getting me into bed again?"

Lucy opened her eyes and poked the smirking man in the cheek, "After sex like that? I'd be stupid to not want to."

Sting grinned and gave her a swift kiss, "Good thing my mate isn't stupid."

"Indeed," She responded, raising a brow when she felt his member that was still buried within her twitch. "Round two?" Lucy's giggle turned into a moan as she was flipped back onto her back and he began thrusting into her again.

* * *

 ** _~I can't imagine being anywhere else but here~_**

* * *

 **A/N;** _The song in the story is "If I'm James Dean, Then You're Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping With Sirens. I hope you liked it!_


End file.
